


A Holiday To Remember

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019-2020 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Chapter 3, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Free Space bingo square chapter 1, Hawkeye/modern Bucky, Holiday movie event, It is in Verona instead though, M/M, MHEA Holiday Movie 2019, Multi, Prince Thor, Private Security Clint, Private Security Natasha, Private security Steve, Roman Holiday AU, Thor Is a Good Bro, WinterHawk Bingo, prince AU, prince bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: James is a prince and he hates it. He appreciates the money but hates the amount of responsibility he has, he also hates that he has no life for himself. So he packs a bag and runs away, bumping into Clint and a very old friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019-2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [ Marvel Holiday Movie Challenge ](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/)  
This is part 1 of 2-3 parts and they will be uploaded by the 15th of January.  
A young royal (Character A) escapes their entourage to explore New York City over Christmas. They meet Character B who shows the beautiful stranger their side of the city. 
> 
> This is set in Verona though as I have been there and it is more true to the Roman Holiday film I was inspired by.
> 
> This is also the free space of my WinterHawk Bingo!

He was tired, his feet ached from constantly being stood and his hand throbbed from politicians and other elitists trying to assert their dominance when they shook his hand. It was the same thing almost every day and he was sick of it, and like every other day he wished to go home only to have the heavyweight of dread curl in his stomach to remind him that he didn’t have a home. His ‘home’ was a prison full of demands and restrictions.

His bed was comfy but his head hurt as his mentor stood at his bed telling him the schedule of the next day. It was a full day from 7 am until 11 pm and the thought of him having to meet more people and talking throughout another day made him feel sick, he couldn’t keep doing this, it was draining the life out of him. He agreed numbly with each commitment he heard from his mentor, his hands gripping the sheets in frustration.

“That is all Prince James, goodnight.”

“Night Phil.” 

After he heard the click of the door he jumped up, stripping off his pyjamas so he could pace his room and find more appropriate clothes so he could get some air. All he had to do was sneak out of his room, which he had done dozens of times, but his heart longed for more. He longed to be free, he had wanted freedom since he was five years old ever since he was told off for trying to talk to another child his age, the child was a skinny blond and luckily, he had managed to send the skinny blond, Steve, letters up until he was eighteen. It all came to a stop when his father had found out about the letters, he had yelled at him until his face was red about how the letters could have put the family in unfortunate situations, James, dubbed Bucky by his close friends, was never allowed to write a letter without it being checked by Phil again.

He didn’t have to think about it all that hard, he packed a bag that was usually used for hand luggage with all his essentials. It had several shirts and jeans as well as underwear, his phone charger and his wallet. His wallet was the most important item in there due to his identification and his two cards- one was the one his father still had control over and would cancel (again) when he left and the other was one that he had full control over. 

He got changed into a pair of tapered jeans and a thin dark blue sweater so he could feel comfortable when he left the palace. His chest was heaving as he looked around the room, this was a stand-in room, not his usual room in the palace his family resided at so it didn’t have everything he owned but it had everything that was important.

There were guards everywhere, there always were, but he had snook out enough times to know where they usually resided. Every new place he had to stay at had the same security and, really, it was abysmal. He snuck down the stairs and made a beeline for the entrance where the staff would come in and out of the building, due to it being a staff entrance and the staff constantly being busy it was easy for him to leave.

He was on the street across from the palace before he knew it and for the first time since he was eighteen years old, he felt a sense of relief. The relief only grew as he walked away from the building, knowing that no matter what happened, he would never go back.

The streets he walked were new, he had never walked around Verona before, only seeing photos of it online or looking through the window of the palace he had just escaped. 

“Bucky! My friend, how are you?” Thor’s joyful voice boomed through his phone as he wandered the streets during the night.

“Hey, pal.” Bucky didn’t realise just how tired he sounded until Thor made a noise of concern.

“What’s wrong my friend?”

“I can’t do it anymore Thor, I can’t be held a prisoner my entire life.”

“What have you done James?” Thor’s voice turned serious and Bucky could vaguely hear a door close through the speaker of his phone.

“I ran away, I can’t go back. I have nothing there, no opportunities, I’m a prisoner there.” Bucky sat on a small wall and heaved a sigh.

“Where are you planning to go?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You can always stay with me in Norway, my friend.”

“I appreciate that Thor but I think I need to find my own way.”

“Okay, look you can call me or text me whenever you need, especially if your father cuts your card off like he did when you got drunk that one time.” Thor still sounded concerned and Bucky heard a shout in the background. “Fandral says hi by the way.”

“Say hello back to my favourite blond.” Thor huffed, faking offence at the comment. “Night Thor.”

“Goodnight my friend, stay safe.”

Bucky hung up then, feeling safe and secure after he spoke to his friend. Thor understood him like nobody else, after all, he was another prince and they had been friends since they were about fifteen. They had gotten drunk together, had their first kiss with each other and even rebelled against their fathers together. At this point, they had done everything together.

So Bucky carried on walking, trying to find a nice place to stay for the night, which was hard considering it was almost midnight. There was one place, it was a small hotel but he wasn’t fussed about that. As long as there were a comfy bed and the place was hygienic then it would be fine. 

“Excuse me?” The host at the reception desk looked at him with a kind smile, “do you have any rooms?”

“I’m sorry sir, we have no rooms vacant tonight.” The host shifted awkwardly and gave an apologetic smile.

Bucky gave a nod and left the premises. He was tired and wanted to sleep but he knew he had to continue his search for a place to stay. He spent another hour walking around Verona trying to find a place to sleep, he had no luck so he sat on a bench, ready to lay his head down. He made sure that his bag was secure and wrapped his hand around the handle before laying his head on it.

He was close to falling asleep, his body on edge since he was out in the open but exhaustion pulling him into an almost asleep state when he felt someone poke his forehead.

“Bang. Dead. What an easy target,” A blond man looked at him with amusement. “I saw you at the hotel a little while ago, you looking for a place to stay?”

Bucky sat up, his posture not fully straight due to tiredness pulling him down and then nodded, “You know of anywhere I could stay?”

“All the hotels are shut and the good hostels are quite a distance from here,” the blond shifted uncomfortably. “You can stay at my place if you want, as long as you promise not to murder me.”

“I promise you I will not hurt you, murder you or steal any of your belongings.” Bucky stood, stretching so his back popped, and held out his hand. “I’m Bucky by the way.”

“Clint, nice to meet you.”

They shook hands before Clint nodded his head for Bucky to follow him. It was silent for a while and Bucky was struggling not to fall asleep, his feet dragging and every now and then he would stumble into the back of Clint with an apology. Clint ended up putting his arm around Bucky’s waist to keep him standing.

“Almost there big guy.”

“Big guy? I’m smaller than you,” Bucky huffed before continuing with a small grumble, “I’m always smaller than the other guy.”

Clint laughed as he dragged Bucky along, “We just talking about height here?”

Clint didn’t expect the deep blush on his companions face, it was quite nice to see and he could imagine how warm it would be if he just cupped Bucky’s cheek with his hand. 

“Yes! I didn’t- I wasn’t-” Bucky was tired, flustered, adorable and Clint couldn’t fight his grin.

“I’m kidding Bucky,” Clint was surprised because for once in his life, he wasn’t the disaster here. He stopped in front of a peach coloured house, opened the door and smiled. “This is my house so come on inside.”

The house was small and felt cosy when he entered it. There wasn’t a lot of furnishings but Bucky could tell that it was well lived in judging by the small misplacements off things. There was a random clean dish on the coffee table as if someone was about to eat but never got around to doing so, there was a jacket slung over the couch and there was an orange on the mantle (which Bucky saw Clint pick and start peeling so he could eat it).

“Nice place.” He meant it, this was nicer than anywhere else he had been just because it wasn’t sterile like the other places he usually stayed at. He all of a sudden felt more at peace.

Clint, on the other hand, looked shocked with his eyebrows raised and a segment of orange dangling from his lips. Quickly swallowing the piece, he thanked him quietly.

“I’m sort of renovating the place and the couch down here is awful and I am not letting you put up with that so we can share my room if that is okay? You will have your own thing to sleep on, it’s just so much comfier than the couch.” 

Bucky then followed Clint upstairs, he was tense due to being with a stranger but he followed nonetheless. He wasn't used to people not recognising him, it was new and appreciated and he couldn't help but love that nobody recognised him. He held in his laughter, his father would throw a fit at him not being recognised.

“You can help yourself to any food or water in the fridge or cupboards by the way.”

Clint opened the door to a tiny bedroom. It held a large bed and a large chaise lounge chair, both looked incredibly comfy, and Bucky went straight for the lounge chair.

“You not going to change into some night clothes?” Clint asked as Bucky curled up and shook his head. “You packed up awfully quick didn’t you?”

“Guess I did.” Bucky was quiet after that, his eyes drooping slightly as he tried to fight off sleep.

Clint pulled out some shorts, throwing a pair to Bucky before going into the small adjoining bathroom. After the blond washed and changed he sent a quick text to Natasha.

**Nat, I think I have a prince in my bedroom??**

**Just because he is good in bed does not mean he is a prince.**

**I’m being serious. I saw him wandering the streets and I am telling you he is the prince that was supposed to be staying in Verona. Prince Jacob or something**

**Prince James.**

Clint’s breath hitched as Natasha sent a photo of Bucky, he was younger and his hair was slightly shorter, he had a smile on his face but his eyes looked dead. His arm wasn't metal either so the photo must have been really old. In fact, Clint couldn't remember ever seeing a photo of the prince with a metal arm. He can't remember ever hearing about an accident either but it made sense as to why the prince was never seen without long sleeves and gloves.

**That’s him. Nat, that is him.**

**Oh shit.**

Clint slowed his breathing to try and show that he was calm but he was not calm at all. It wasn’t every day that a prince ended up in your bedroom. Clint froze,  _ why was a prince trying to sleep on a bench? Why had he quickly packed a small bag? _

Clint walked back to his bedroom, worries on his mind to see Bucky curled on the lounge chair, his eyes closed and soft snores escaping his lips. He was wearing the shorts that Clint had thrown at him and a tank, it showed off his arm. Clint hadn’t seen it before, except for whilst they were walking when the prince had rubbed at his eye, the sleeve pulling up to show the shiny metal. Clint took his phone and snapped a photo of the sleeping brunette, keeping the arm out of the photograph just because it wasn’t his secret to tell.

**Nat, this is him.**

He sent the photo as an attachment to her before he grabbed a thin blanket from the ottoman to lay it over Bucky. Natasha messaged him back with an eyes emoji and left the conversation at that so Clint could lay on his bed and watch Bucky, his mind full of questions and no answers, Bucky’s snores lulling him into a deep sleep.

When Clint woke up, Bucky was awake, barely, and was looking around the room with tired confusion, the thin blanket curled to his chest. He looked so sweet like this with a ray of sun shining on his face, his eyes blinking tiredly and a little pout on his lips. 

“Mornin’, Bucky.” Clint yawned as he greeted him, his back arching as he stretched. Bucky’s eyes travelled Clint’s body, interest clear in his eyes and Clint couldn’t help but grin at him. “You sleep well?”

“I could have slept better but it was much better than I expected.” Clint could see Bucky wince but Clint smiled at his honesty.

“Yeah, that is normally the bed that I let my drunken friends sleep on so I can keep an eye on them. If my sheets were fresh then I would have let you take the bed.” Clint stood from the bed, his hip clicking as he stood, to remove the sheets and dump them on the floor. 

He changed the sheets and then took the dirty ones to the washer so they could clean as he started to come round. When he got back to Bucky he witnessed a broken sight of him looking at his phone with a frown, his hand clenched around the sheets that were still in his lap.

“You going to tell me why I found you wandering the streets at that time of night Bucky?”

“I just had to get away from home, figured it wasn’t the place for me anymore.” Bucky shrugged and pulled the cover over his shoulders, effectively hiding his arm.

Clint sat on his bed, legs dangling with his elbows on his knees, “You in trouble?”

Bucky sucked in a breath and looked at him with wide eyes, “I just had to get away.”

“Do your family know where you are?” Clint looked at him sadly.

“No, if they knew then they would drag me back and I would have no freedom at all.”

“Have you at least text them to let them know you are safe?” 

Clint sighed and flopped on his bed when James shook his head defiantly, allowing the prince to go to the bathroom and get ready. He had no idea what to do, this was clearly a prince on the run who wanted time to himself but his stomach twisted with guilt at the thought of his family and friends not knowing where Bucky was. Clint liked getting into trouble, it was second nature but he wondered just how much trouble he would get into for helping a prince stay away from his royal duties.

Clint heard Bucky singing softly in the bathroom and he couldn’t help but decide he was going to help Bucky. He thought of what they could do together, not trusting anyone who could see him and perhaps use him just because he was a prince. In all honesty, after Clint had the overwhelmed freakout to Natasha the night previously and had slept on it, he could not care less that Bucky was a prince.

Bucky came into the bedroom and shifted awkwardly on his feet, Clint could see a thank you on his lips and smiled up at the brunette reassuringly. 

“Thank you for helping me out last night, I will be on my way now.” Bucky was busy packing everything into his bag, subconsciously pulling at the sleeve that covered his metal arm.

Clint pursed his lips in thought, he had nothing to do that day and he really didn't want to lounge about in his house on his own so he looked up at Bucky with a raised brow.

“Hey Bucky, I was thinking that maybe we could walk around together. I have a day off and you will be wandering around so why not do it together?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Clint and Steve spend their time together in Verona

They walked around the city, with Bucky’s belongings staying at Clint’s place. The heat of the sun washed over Bucky’s taught muscles, making him relax for a little while. Bucky decided to leave his arm on show, no one had seen it in the media as his father had demanded he keep it a secret.

Clint had also given Bucky a pair of purple sunglasses and made him wear sun lotion so Bucky felt more comfortable than he ever had in a long time. He still looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was staring at him or taking photographs of him but nobody was. Instead, people didn’t pay attention to him, they just went about their lives like nobody famous was there. He could get used to that.

“Hey, you want some gelato?” Clint nodded to a hole in the wall gelato shop with an easy smile. “It’s really good if you haven’t tried any.”

Bucky nodded so Clint grabbed his hand, his metal one, with not even a flinch to drag him through the crowd near the little shop. The shop was nice and cool in comparison to the warmth outside and Bucky couldn’t help but shiver.

“I have no idea what I want to eat.” Bucky looked at the gelato in awe at the number of flavours on show.

“I can choose if you want?” Bucky nodded in response, his metal fingers stroking the glass gently as he licked his lips. “You have any allergies or preferences?”

“No.”

Clint grinned at him before he looked back at the gelato, humming as he thought over what to pick out for Bucky and himself. When the shop owner started speaking to Clint, Bucky watched as Clint spoke in fluent Italian in return, paid and then grabbed the two pots and two bottles of water. Clint and Bucky made their way outside to a sit down at a small table in the shade.

“I got you fragola, stracciatella and bacio.” Clint took a sip of the cold water from his bottle before he started pointing to each flavour. “That is Strawberry, that is a creamy base with chocolate in it and then that bacio is hazelnut and chocolate.”

Bucky used the little plastic spoon that had been jabbed into his gelato to taste the fragola and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. It was delightful, beautifully creamy and a strong strawberry flavour. It didn’t taste artificial like the strawberry Ice cream he was used to. He then tried the other two flavours and they were the same- beautifully refreshing and tasted divine.

“What did you get, Clint?”

“A scoop of caffe and two scoops of bacio.” Clint sucked long and hard on his purple plastic spoon, enjoying how it tasted. He kept his eyes on Bucky the entire time, enjoying how a blush covered Bucky’s cheeks. “Remember to keep hydrated.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a second before he opened his bottle of water and swallowed down some of the water, doing as Clint reminded.

“You gotta keep hydrated in this weather, I’m assuming you are used to different temperatures and not having to drink more?” 

“Yeah, I live in a place where it is usually a lot colder.” Bucky scowled but it was soon replaced with a smile when he looked at the cloudless sky. “I hate the damn cold.”

“You and me both.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as they continued eating their gelato. Clint was enjoying the nice silence in the sun so Bucky took out his phone to see all the missed calls and texts. He deleted all the messages from the staff of his father, except for the one from Phil that told him to stay safe and contact him if he needs it. Bucky loved Phil, he was great.

There were several texts and missed calls from Thor and Fandral so he decided it would be best to call one of them to let them know he was safe.

“You mind if I take a call?”

“Nah, go on ahead. I have people to contact as well.”

As Bucky rang Fandral, knowing that Thor could be busy doing princely duties, Clint took out his phone to text Nat and Steve.

“James?”

“Hey, Fandral, I’m just calling to let you know I’m fine.”

“Bucky? You are safe?” It was Thor who interrupted, his voice coated in anxiety and Bucky couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought of his friends being worried because of him. “Please tell me you are safe my friend.”

“I am. I made a friend, he’s helping me out today. I’m going to find a hotel for tonight and then I will book some flights and stuff.”

“Have you got any idea as to where you will go?” Bucky could hear typing in the background.

“Nope. Probably somewhere warm.” Bucky looked at Clint, who looked up from his phone and smiled at him at the mention of warmth.

“You have always liked the warmth but please make sure you visit me when you can and make sure you stay in contact with me so I know you are safe.” Thor’s tone dismissed any argument Bucky could think of. “I will sort your father.”

“Promise. I will send photos too and thanks again.” Bucky rubbed at his throat, trying to stop the relieved sob that burnt at it.

“Not a problem. Be safe.” 

“Bye Bucky. Love you!” Fandral shouted from the distance, Bucky laughed at his friend’s antics, well used to how loving Fandral and Thor were.

“Love you too, stay out of trouble.” With that, Bucky hung up and blushed when Clint gave him a dopey smile.

“Your boyfriend?”

“No, just two very close friends.” Bucky tucked into his gelato, savouring the taste for a second. “What about you? Were you texting yours?”

“Yeah, and my best friend. They are in Italy as well. Steve is in Verona, out and about doing some art and Nat is in Florence looking around some museums and stuff.” 

“Sounds interesting. You all here on vacation or something then?” Bucky leant his chin on his hand, clearly interested.

“Work actually. We are private security so we thought we would come about a week early, enjoy the views and spend Christmas in a nice location whilst also looking out for any risks.”

Bucky quickly assessed Clint’s build, noting that he would probably be perfect for the job. 

“How’d you get into private security?”

“I like protecting people, Nat was taught martial arts as a kid and Steve hates the idea of people potentially getting hurt so we all trained, did what we needed to do and then signed up for the job.”

“That’s awfully kind of you all. Can I ask who you work for? My dad has security at his workplace so you may know who they are.”

Clint slid out a card from his phone case to give to Bucky. It said SHIELD on the plain white card. It also had what seemed to be an Eagle on it. On the back of the card, it had the contact information of the security place.

“Who does your dad hire?” Now Clint was intrigued.

“A firm called Hydra.” 

Clint tried his best to not look surprised by the admission. Bucky was blas é , so he didn’t know that they were an awful company to hire. Their ethics were atrocious, they often leaked security details and there had been more deaths than protections by their company. They were great at covering it all up.

“I suggest he gets someone else. Anybody else. SHIELD, Stark, hell, even Project X. Anybody other than Hydra.” Clint was practically pleading, his eyes wide and intense. Bucky just looked at him questioningly. “Hydra have awful ethics. Please, trust me on that.”

“Okay. Well, I would tell him but I ain’t going back. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t care what Hydra do.” Bucky couldn’t help but shrug.

“What did your parents do to you?”

Bucky sucked in a breath as fiddled with the pot that the gelato had been in. He was tense, he wanted to tell someone other than Thor about how he was treated and how life in the palace was a prison.

“You know, I’m in my thirties and this is the first time I have been out on my own, deciding where I can go and when I can go. My parents controlled everything I did. Including what I ate, when I slept and who I could be with.”

“That sounds awful.” Clint looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, he never realised how stifled the prince would have been. Clint didn’t think anyone in the general public quite knew. 

“They used to lock me in my room because all I would do is sneak out, just for an hour or so of freedom.” Bucky’s eyes were glazed over, his attention not fully at the table they sat at.

“I’m sorry.”

Bucky shrugged and looked away, blinking away a few tears. Luckily, Bucky wasn’t asked any questions and there was no room for awkwardness because a tall, muscular blond walked up to them.

“Hey, love.” The blond kissed Clint’s temple before he sat down next to him. Bucky liked how a grin flashed upon Clint’s face. 

“Hey, babe.” Clint practically preened as Steve ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Steve, this is Bucky, my new friend.” Clint gestured to Bucky and then back to Steve. “Bucky, this is my boyfriend, Steve.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bucky smiled politely in response as Steve shook his hand, stiffening slightly.

“Excuse Steve, he is socially awkward and it is why I love him.” Clint kissed Steve’s rosy cheek who gave him a shy smile.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How did the artsy stuff go?” Clint sat back, his attention on Steve. “You should show Bucky some of your work.”

“It went well. I just did some ink sketches of Verona arena. Nothing special.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “everything you draw is special, don’t lie to me.”

The blush that still covered Steve’s cheeks intensified but he grabbed his small portfolio and opened it on the table to show Clint and Bucky. As Clint slowly flicked through the art, Bucky was stunned by the skill. Some sketches had watercolour with the ink, the two mediums were quite a contrast to Bucky but he loved them.

“These are amazing, Steve. Truly.” Bucky looked up at him with sincerity burning in his eyes.

“I told you that they were great, Steve.”

Steve just looked down, shifting his shoulders awkwardly before putting his art back into his backpack, whispering a small thank you.

“Hey, do you want to show Bucky Castel San Pietro? You can do some drawings and we can show Bucky the sights!”

Clint looked positively giddy at his suggestion, the idea of taking the two men to one of the best sights he had ever seen making him grin. Clint had gone the day before but Steve hadn’t seen it yet and he was vibrating with the idea of the sun shining down on Steve’s golden hair

“Sure, you want to do that Buck?”

“Please.”

“Okay!” Clint clapped his hands together. “I’ll buy some more water and then we can go.”

Clint walked away, leaving the pair in silence. Bucky started putting the empty pots of gelato together so he could find a bin for them but Steve yanked the two plastic spoons out of the tubs, wrapped them in some tissue and then plopped them into a small plastic tub.

“Um?”

“Recycling. We clean them and then we can reuse them.” Steve put the tub in the bottom of his bag along with the empty water bottle that Clint had drunk from.

“Clever idea.”

“What are you doing all alone on Christmas then? Clint text me saying that he found you trying to sleep on a bench.” Concern flickered across Steve’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Sure am, now I’m away from my family, it is all good.” Bucky grinned as he looked at Steve.

“C’mon boys, let’s go!” It was Clint and he had wrapped a hand around Steve’s, handed a bottle to him and then put two more in Steve’s bag. 

They set off then, pausing to look at small shops as they walked. Several shops took Bucky’s eye but none of them like the shop that had the camera in the window. Bucky stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the beautiful camera.

He remembered the heavy feel of the camera he used to own all those years ago before his father had crushed it underneath his foot. Clint turned back when he noticed Bucky hadn’t followed him so he turned back to see Bucky gawking at the shop.

“You okay there, Bucky?”

“Yeah, do you mind if I go in there?” Bucky pointed to the shop to the side of him.

“Go on ahead!” Clint and Steve stayed outside, Steve’s back against the cool brick of the building, as Bucky went inside.

“You know who he is right?” Clint crowded into Steve.

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that I know. I thought it would be best if I kept it quiet for him.” Steve hummed as he listened to Clint talk before swooping in to kiss his cheek.

“It was a good thing that you decided to help him out. He looks lost right now.” Steve looked through the window to see Bucky coming out of the shop with a bag in his hands and a smile on his face.

“What you got there?” 

“I got a camera. I haven’t taken photos in a while so I bought it.” Bucky couldn’t help but grin, just knowing that the card that his father controlled now had a decent sized chunk taken out of it due to the purchase of the camera, camera bag, several SD cards and three lenses.

“If you want, we can drop any of the packagings off at my place. It is on the way to Castel San Pietro anyway.”

Bucky just followed their lead, twiddling with his bag as they went. It was a short walk and Clint swung the door open for him, going to flop on the couch. Bucky sat on the floor, quickly assembling the camera and attaching one of the shorter camera lenses to it. He also put a small pin on the lanyard of the camera.

It was a black and gold pin, of the black pegasus from Fantasia. Bucky had received it years ago from the skinny blond he was once loved and it travelled everywhere with him. Bucky missed the hitch of breath that had come from Steve.

“The shop gave me a full battery for my camera so I don’t have to charge it or anything! We can go whenever you two want.”

“Lead the way.” Steve smiled at him as he nodded at the door.

From then on, Bucky couldn’t stop taking photographs of Verona. The buildings and the intricate brickwork, the deep, blue sky and even the statue of Juliet at Juliet’s house. It was fun and he enjoyed how Steve and Clint told him the history that they had found out of the town.

Both Clint and Steve paid as much attention as they could to Bucky, marvelling in how he loved each building and paid special attention to taking photographs of the people. 

It took much longer for the triad to get to Castel San Pietro than expected but when they got to the bottom of it, just about to go on the funicular, Bucky stopped short. It wasn’t the fear of heights, it was that if it wasn’t for the fact he had run away from his duties, he wouldn’t have been able to see it.

Steve and Clint paid the funicular ride for Bucky, dragging him along. Bucky didn’t touch his camera as they went up to the top, too in awe of the view that was being shown to him.

It was only when Clint put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder that he snapped out of the daze and followed them out of the ride.

“You think that was good,” Clint wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders to pull him in. “Just wait until you see the view around the corner.”

Clint was right. Both Steve and Bucky sucked in a breath, Steve curling into Clint’s arm just like Bucky had. It was breathtaking with how the sun shone on the water and emphasised the bright colours of all the buildings that were mixed with the lush green trees. It was overwhelming in the best of ways.

Bucky took himself out from under Clint’s arm, giving his hand a short squeeze, before walking over to the ledge. Some of the people who were visiting the place were sat on the ledge so he decided to join them. He was sat on his own, with no one next to him so Steve decided to join him, swinging his legs over the ledge.

Clint wrapped his hands around both of them, a small flicker of fear filling him at the thought of them falling. The three of them just stayed silent, only the sound of the shutter on Bucky’s camera filling the area.

“Imagine this at night, with all the Christmas lights and stuff.” Bucky was all wide eyes and wonder as he looked at the view before them. “I wish I could see this all day, every day.”

“Yeah, I bet that is a sight. Sadly, this closes at like five.” Clint kissed Steve’s neck before turning into Bucky’s neck. “We have time though, we can stay awhile.”

So they stayed a while, they stayed until the sun started to set and then made their way down the ramp to the city below. They went into a few more shops on their way back to Clint’s house where Clint and Steve bought small things and Bucky kept to himself. Instead of buying anything, Bucky decided to take photos of Steve and Clint, enjoying his time with them as well as liking how they looked in the photographs.

At the next shop, Clint walked up to Bucky, held his camera gently and then turned it off.

“Let’s have some fun, okay? Why don’t we try some stuff on?” Clint gestured to the section of the small shop that held masks and other costume accessories.

Bucky put his camera away so he could look at what was on sale. Clint was having a field day, trying on feather boas and glittery masks as well as large glasses and moustaches. 

While Clint was checking out every purple item in the shop, Steve walked up to Bucky and put a tiara on his head. Bucky closed his eyes and shied away from him for a second.

“You know who I am don’t you?” Bucky whispered frantically, his eyes flicking to Clint as he carried on trying out items.

“Of course I do you jerk.” Steve sighed before he tapped Bucky’s chin with a pained smile. “How could I forget the guy who was my first kiss? The first guy to ghost me via letter and email.”

“It is you? I thought it was but…” Bucky poked Steve’s thick bicep. “You look so different. The art is the same, your voice is the same… everything is the same except for you getting bigger but I tried to get rid of the memory of you.”

“It’s pretty cruel of you to try and forget about me considering you are the one who ghosted me.” Steve’s face crumpled.

“They found out Steve, they found out everything and they wouldn’t let me send any more letters to you. Hell, they even changed my email password and kept an eye on who I emailed.” 

“I never forgot about you, Buck. I never could and Clint knows that.” Steve pulled on a Christmas hat and pulled a face in the mirror. 

“He seems good for you.” Bucky hated that he felt bitter, that he still wanted Steve and also wanted Clint.

“He is.” Steve put the hat down and looked at Bucky intently. “He’d be good for you too.”

Bucky blinked at him, not thinking of that as an option in his life.

“Clint text me this morning about it, he’s sorta the guy to fall in love at first sight. I still have feelings for you and Clint and I are happy for a third member in our relationship.” Bucky blinked at him again, this time in shock. “Don’t worry too much about it. You don’t have to say yes or no straight away.”

Bucky just nodded, his mind reeling but not at all disregarding the idea. He looked at himself in the mirror, the tiara still on his head and knew what he had to do. He took it off and walked out of the shop, keeping to the side so they could see him but needing the fresh air.

They made their way to Clint’s home, Steve and Clint holding hands and Bucky walking by their side. Even though Bucky wasn’t holding their hands or kissing them he felt like he was included. The entire time he had been with them, he had felt included and liked. Not even Fandral and Thor made him feel that secure in himself, no matter how hard they tried.

Bucky was putting his camera away in his bag that was in Clint’s bedroom when he turned to steve. His posture tense with hesitation.

“Stevie, I have to go back and tie up some loose ends. Make it official that I don’t want the royal life.”

Clint walked over then, his hand twisting into Steve’s and looking at them with a small amount of concern. Steve nodded, both at Bucky and Clint, before looking at Clint. Bucky couldn’t quite read the look but Clint smiled at Steve reassuringly, making Steve pull away and turn to Bucky, his hand on his cheek.

Then Steve pulled Bucky in to kiss him. It was a tender kiss full of pain from the years they were separated, they clutched at each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Not again. When Steve pulled away from the kiss, he pulled Bucky into his body. Giving him the tightest hug he could without hurting him. It was Bucky who pulled Clint into the hug, preening when Clint stroked his hair.

“We’ll always have Christmas at Verona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:   
1.) There will be an epilogue, ironically more focused on Christmas  
2.) The funicular is closed on Christmas day but I had to include it because it was absolutely stunning  
3.) A may be creating a mood board of photos I have taken of Verona


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and final part of the holiday event I am doing.  
This is also the Hawkeye/Modern Bucky square in my Wintehawk bingo.  
This chapter is what raises the rating. Hope you enjoy

_ One Year Later _

It had been a long year, full of Bucky longing for more as his father yelled at him almost every day. Security had also got a lot stricter, the members of Hydra glaring at him whenever he walked by. Clint’s warning about Hydra echoed in his mind whenever he saw them and a prickle of anxiety made his forehead bead with sweat.

The first thing Bucky did when he returned to his family on the evening of the best day of his life was to tell the world that he was stepping down, that he wanted nothing to do with the royal family or their obligations but doing so took time. He had to finish certain duties and he had to take care of a lot of legal stuff which took him a lot longer than expected.

It was only when Bucky felt comfortable enough that everything had been sorted, that he rang the number on the card Clint had given him all that time ago. The card was worn and flimsy around the edges where Bucky had thumbed it during the nights where he was lonely.

“Hello, SHIELD speaking.” A smooth, husky voice came from his phone.

“Hi, I’m wondering if Clint or Steve are there.” Bucky shakily let out a breath. “I’m Bucky, I’m a friend.”

“Sorry honey but they are out right now, they will be for a while. Do you want me to leave them a message?” Her voice showed concern and Bucky felt like he could talk to her hours.

“Please just tell them ‘Christmas in Verona’ and to call me back.”

Bucky hung up as he looked around the crowded train he was on. It was colder than it had been the year before but he didn’t mind it at all, he just cared about his freedom and the hope of Clint and Steve getting his message.

It was a short ride from Venice so the train soon came to a stop and Bucky felt his stomach twist as he walked off the train with his suitcase and carry-on. Bucky still wasn’t that familiar with Verona, only knowing what Steve and Clint had shown him but he didn’t mind feeling a little lost, not when he could see the memories of Clint and Steve next to him. He had to blink sad tears away as he stroked the back pegasus pin on his denim jacket. 

He wanted to be in their arms so badly and he walked in a trance-like state to the taxi port. Luckily for him, there were a bunch of taxi’s and the hotel he had booked wasn’t too far away, it was also close to the place Clint had stayed at.

Bucky’s hotel room was nice, very clean and minimal and he liked it a lot but he knew it would be better if there were Christmas decorations and his two guys. He froze as he looked out of the window, seeing the Christmas lights adorning the buildings in front of him, Clint and Steve weren’t his guys. They had said plainly that they would want him with them but that was just under a year ago and things can change.

Nothing had changed for him though. He still longed for their touch, wondering how Clint’s lips on his would feel. During the time he was back with his family, whenever he went to bed he could imagine how they would hold him during the night. It was only Thor and Fandral, who tried to be there for him as often as possible, who could take some of the loneliness away but even then his heart longed for Steve and Clint.

Bucky understood his feelings for Steve, they had developed a friendship and romance through years of emails and letters, sending little love tokens through their teenage years, and Bucky knew his feelings for him could never go away, not even when his father burnt all the letters he could find that was from Steve. He didn’t understand how he had fallen so fast for Clint though, that wasn’t like Bucky as it usually took time for him to even trust a person. Perhaps it was the soft, casual touches or how easy it was to be around him, Bucky wasn’t sure but he knew that he adored Clint.

Bucky felt like he could climb the walls, his shoulders were stiff with tension and he knew that he had to walk it off. It was best for him to have food anyway so he could get a meal on his travels. 

Bucky found a restaurant across from where he was staying, it gave him the perfect view of the house Clint had stayed at the Christmas before. It was a nice building, painted a warm orange colour and was three stories high so it was one of the smaller buildings, he wondered who was staying in the house now as the lights were on and he could see Christmas decorations around the patio bars.

He looked at the building longingly before he went back to eating his carbonara. It was rich and creamy and he loved it, however, whilst he was mid-bite a large shadow fell over him. He tensed, thinking it could be paparazzi or even Hydra (it wouldn’t surprise him if his dad had sent them after him to give him some more demands) but it wasn’t either of them. Instead, it was Steve who was smiling at him as Clint sat down in front of Bucky.

“I had that the last time I was here, it was great.” Clint looked at the plate of carbonara and then at Bucky, licking his lips in the process.

Steve rolled his eyes at Clint’s hopeless attempts at flirting before dragging over a chair to sit in between them. Clint waved over a waiter, whispering an order to him as Steve smiled softly at Bucky.

“Nat gave us your message but we were already here.” Steve’s smile turned Bucky could painful as he nodded to the house. “We ended up buying the house in January and we have been coming back pretty often.”

_ Waiting for you.  _ Bucky could see it in Steve’s eyes, the way they had softened and looked at Bucky in a weird sort of pleading way.

“I guess we really do have Christmas in Verona.” Steve held Bucky’s hand, his warmth soothing Bucky.

“Thing is though, Buckercup,” Steve snorted at the ridiculous nickname Clint gave him. “Is it only for Christmas?”

“If you let, we’ll have each other for a lot longer than just Christmas.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “Buckercup?”

“What?” Clint looked at Steve and Bucky in mock outrage. “It’s buttercup but because Bucky is called Bucky, it makes it ‘Buckercup’.”

Steve laughed, his hand slapping his chest in the process, while Bucky groaned. Clint looked like he was the cat that caught the canary, proud that Bucky and Steve found it funny.

“To more serious matters,” Steve wiped at his eyes with a grin, sobering up slightly. “Is this more of a fling for you, Buck? Because we would like it to be a full-term thing. Boyfriends even.”

“I like the idea of being boyfriends.” Bucky had a shy grin on his face with a light blush covering it as well.

Clint sighed dreamily, his chin on his hand as he looked at Bucky and Steve, “Yeah, I like that too.”

They were in silence for a moment as the food that Clint had ordered was served to Steve and Clint. When the server left, both Clint and Steve looked at Bucky intently.

“Do you have any boundaries or anything, Buck?”

Bucky looked at them with wide eyes, before quickly looking back and forth to see if anyone could hear them. They were alone, no one was next to them so it was fine but it didn’t stop his heart from racing.

“I, um,” Bucky closed his eyes to ground himself and to get his thoughts together. “It depends on what you mean.”

“Oh, ya know, general boundaries, intimate boundaries. All the boundaries really.” Clint waved his hand, somehow not spilling any of the spaghetti on his fork.

“I don’t really have any? I like being touched a lot- hand-holding, hugging, everything.” Bucky shrugged before he ate the last of his meal to think about it all. “Sometimes, I don’t like my arm and shoulder being touched but I would let you know if I felt like that. I don’t want to be fully controlled, I have had enough of that in my life. Other than that, I’m up for trying almost everything but I can always tell you if I’m uncomfortable. What about you two?”

Clint smiled warmly at Bucky, happy with his answers.

“I don’t like anything violent, I see that shit at work but I don’t mind giving or receiving a love tap.” Steve’s eyes glazed over as he thought it over, biting his lip.

“No touching my ears or hearing aids and sometimes I need things to be slow, especially if I don’t have my aids in.”

Bucky nodded his head, listening to everything the two had to say intently, making sure he didn’t forget anything.

“Clint and I would only be with you or each other, nobody outside of this triad. Would you be comfortable just being with me and Clint?”

Bucky nodded his head, “Yeah, I would be with just you two.”

“Okay,” Clint pushed his empty plate away before leaning closer to Bucky. “Do you want to come home tonight, sweetheart? We don’t have to do anything but it would be fun to enjoy Christmas with you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah that is okay. I have presents for you two anyway.” Bucky had a grin on his face as Clint booped his nose.

Steve clutched at his heart with a small moan, “You’re so cute, I swear.”

“Okay, sweetheart, you go get what you need to get and we will pay. We will meet you at home.”

_ Home.  _ Bucky grinned before kissing both of their cheeks and going to his hotel room to collect his things. While he was there he brushed his teeth and washed, knowing that something could potentially happen. His hands shook with excitement, he couldn’t wait to just be in their arms, enjoying their heat.

As he picked up his bags, he shook himself, making sure that he was as calm as possible before going to the home. 

Bucky didn’t knock on the door, he opened it and then called out to his two boyfriends. The pair were in the middle of play fighting and ended up tumbling to the floor when they heard Bucky. The pair also scrambled to their feet with blushes on their faces, shifting awkwardly as Bucky grinned at them.

Bucky noticed how the house had been decorated to the nines with Christmas decorations. There were several fake Christmas trees, lights and tinsel everywhere and even small Christmas cookies on a platter. It was amazing.

Bucky looked through his bag to grab the presents that he had brought with him. He had originally brought them with him to Italy out of hope that Steve and Clint would turn up, he was really glad they did and it wasn’t just so he could give them the presents. When he got them out of his bag, he wordlessly handed them to Steve who kissed him on the lips before putting them under the largest tree they owned.

As Steve did that, Clint pulled him onto his lap after he sat on the couch. Clint was happy just stroking and touching different parts of Bucky, exploring him with his hands. Clint’s hands were warm and when he pulled his hands away from Bucky’s face, Bucky found himself chasing after Clint’s hands, seeking out the intimate touch.

Clint smiled at Bucky, placing his hands back onto Bucky’s face to pull him in for a kiss. The kiss soon turned extremely passionate, their hips rolling and their hands tugging at each others hair, Bucky made sure that his hands were higher in Clint’s hair so he didn’t catch his aids. As the kiss grew stronger, Clint ended up flipping them so Bucky was on his back, it made Bucky pull away with a slight gasp, his eyes big and wide as he looked up at Clint.

“Hey, baby.” Clint grinned down at him.

“Hi.” Bucky pulled him back down for a kiss, vaguely hearing Steve chuckle in the background.

Clint pulled off of him with a couch, scowling because there was no more room for Steve. 

“Steve, we need a bigger couch. Order one tomorrow, one that fits us all.”

Clint kept his eyes on Bucky, stroking his cheek. Bucky was all wide eyes and pouting lips as he looked at Clint, his pupils were blown out and his chest was heaving, and it made Clint gulp and roll his hips down to Bucky’s enticing a small whimper.

“Bedroom?” At Bucky’s eager nod, Clint looked at Steve questioningly, making sure that Steve was okay with everything. He was so Clint picked Bucky up and made his way up the stairs with Steve in tow.

“I’m clean by the way.” Bucky had a streak of red across his face when he looked at Steve over Clint’s shoulder. “I got tested not too long back after I was with-”

Steve frowned when Bucky flinched and cut himself off.

“With?”

“Never mind, I shouldn’t have said that. It made it awkward.” Bucky tucked his head into Clint’s shoulder regretting everything he had said.

“Awh, Bucky, no. Us knowing that you took care of yourself when we weren’t there doesn’t make it awkward or make us mad.” Clint shifted so he could kiss Bucky’s hair, letting Steve walk in front of him to open their bedroom door.

“Seriously, Buck, we haven’t seen you in a year and we didn’t expect you not to have sex. It’s fine.”

Clint laid Bucky gently onto the large bed (Clint had bought a bigger one since they last saw him) before sitting with his back to the headboard, just so he could stroke Bucky’s hair for a while and let Steve show him some attention.

“All we care about is if they treated you well.” Steve stood between Bucky’s legs and traced a hand down Bucky’s ribcage, through his thin shirt. Bucky shivered in response. “I think that shirt needs to come off sweetheart.”

Steve hummed in delight as Bucky scrambled to take his shirt off, folding it in half before throwing onto the floor, out of the way. Steve’s eyes widened when he took in the metal that was attached to both of Bucky’s nipples. He flicked them gently.

“Well, well, my rebellious prince.” Bucky’s eyes rolled back, a whine leaving his plump lips. “When did you get these?”

“Y-years ago when Thor and I started rebelling against our fathers.” Bucky struggled with what he had to say, desire burning in his eyes when Clint pulled Bucky’s arms above his head to pin them down. The brunette couldn’t help but arch his back.

“I wish I knew about these sooner, fuck.”

Steve pulled away so he could start taking off Bucky’s jeans, pausing for a second when he saw a strip of silk before ripping the jeans off entirely. He thumbed at the silk boxer briefs that Bucky wore before mouthing over Bucky’s hard cock, suckling on the head.

“Hey, Buck, just know that if you ever want us to stop then just say and we will straight away.” Clint stroked Bucky’s throat so Bucky tilted his back to look at him when Bucky nodded and gulped with arousal, Clint could feel his Adam’s apple bob.

Bucky wasn’t quiet as Steve continued paying attention to his cock, letting out whines and pleas as pre-cum and Steve’s mouth made a wet patch on his boxers.

“Steve, please.” Bucky’s legs tensed and twitched as Steve pulled down his boxers and threw them to the floor. Steve pushed Bucky’s thighs apart before paying more attention to his cock.

Bucky whined and arched his back, thrusting his cock into Steve’s mouth while Clint continued holding his hands down. 

“Steve, I need you.” Bucky pulled at Clint’s hands, overwhelmed and wanting to grab Steve’s hair but Clint held tight, giving his hands a small squeeze will humming soothingly. Bucky’s head tilted back again to see Clint and the blond leaned down to kiss him softly, swallowing Bucky’s whimpers.

Steve pulled away from Bucky, letting the brunette shiver as he tried to be less overwhelmed. Steve thumbed at Bucky’s lips and looked at him fondly, slipping his thumb into Bucky’s mouth, enjoying how Bucky sucked on it.

“Do you mind if you suck on my cock instead?”

Bucky looked at him and nodded eagerly so Clint gently pushed Bucky into a sitting position, having Bucky’s back flush against his chest, while Steve pulled away so he could undress.

Clint stroked Bucky’s ribcage while Bucky looked at Steve in fascination, fully seeing the extent of Steve’s physique. He had grown so much taller, had produced a lot of muscle and he was perfect. That is the thing about Steve, whether small and skinny or tall and muscular, he was perfect. Clint moved his hand away from Bucky so he could tug at Steve’s hard cock a few times before he lined it up with Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky started slow, licking the vein underneath Steve’s thick cock before kitten licking the slit where precum had started to leak. Steve moaned as he curled his fingers into Bucky’s hair, smiling softly when Clint nipped at his wrist. 

As Bucky swallowed him deeper, bobbing his head, Steve let out a feral groan before his hips stuttered into Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s eyes closed as he continued thrusting into his mouth.

“Gonna cum, Buck.” Steve tried to pull away but Bucky grabbed Steve’s thighs and pulled him close. Steve’s thrusting became even more stuttered and he bent forward as gasps came out of him. Clint moved his hand to caress Steve’s slack jaw as he came in Bucky’s mouth. He moved back, cum falling onto Bucky’s chin, and then flopped onto the bed. “Fuck.”

Clint attacked Bucky’s face as he swallowed Steve’s cum so he could kiss and lick up the dregs that were on his chin. When Clint pulled away to yank his shirt off, he pushed Bucky down to the bed so he was straddling his hips. Steve had lube and a condom in his hand and waved them questionably at Clint.

“Okay, baby, do you mind if I fuck you?” Clint looked at Bucky intently, trying to make sure his answer was genuine.

“God, please get in me. Need you.” Bucky thrust his hips up to rub against Clint’s. “Need you so bad.”

Clint grabbed the lube and condom before shucking out of his jeans, showing that he had been going commando the entire time. He put the condom on first so he could just pay attention to prepping Bucky for a while. Clint used a generous amount of lube and took a long time prepping Bucky, slowly inserting finger after finger, gradually setting a rhythm and marvelling in Bucky’s whines.

“So needy.” Steve chuckled as he placed his head on Bucky’s shoulder and tweaked a pierced nipple.

No matter what or how Bucky begged, Clint only pulled his fingers out when he knew that Bucky’s body was fully ready. Clint pushed the head of his cock into the tight muscle of Bucky, loving how tight he was and how Bucky’s breathing became laboured. 

Bucky was high strung so Clint wasn’t surprised when Bucky started clenching around him. Clint carried on pounding into Bucky as Steve gently played with Bucky’s nipples. Clint loved how Bucky’s body reacted to him, how his back would arch and how his hand clawed at Clint’s shoulders and spine, the little noises he made, it was perfect.

Steve met Clint’s eyes for a moment before moving his hand down to Bucky’s throbbing cock, it was red and swollen and as soon as Steve touched it, Bucky let out a little hiss and clawed even more at Clint’s back. Steve started pumping Bucky’s cock, watching how his body tensed and how he started swearing. Bucky’s tightness made Clint’s eyes roll back and before he knew it, he came. Bucky followed shortly, thick spurts of cum covering Steve’s fist. Steve gave Bucky’s dick a few more tugs, laughing when Bucky squirmed away, before lifting the hand so he could lick off the cum.

Clint had pulled himself out of Bucky, making Bucking whine at the emptiness, to get a washcloth for them. He cleaned everyone up and deposited the condom before laying in the bed, making sure that Bucky was squished in between him and Steve.

Steve was stroking his hair, whispering to a sleepy Bucky, making sure that Bucky didn’t drop into some sort of sub drop.

“You did so well, baby.” Clint kissed Bucky’s forehead as he took off his aids, put them on the side and then wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist.

Bucky very quickly fell asleep in their arms and the two blonds soon followed suit, enjoying the warmth.

Bucky woke up to Clint bouncing on the bed, yelling about how it was Christmas. He had a pair of purple boxers on and had Christmas presents at the end of the bed. Steve laughed at his antics but pulled Bucky into a tighter hug.

“Clint,” Steve whined as he nuzzled into Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s too early.”

“Steve stop being a Scrooge, it’s Christmas!” Bucky sat up, pulling Steve up with him and looking at Clint with a hesitant smile. “Can you two open the ones I got you first?”

“Sure!” Clint picked through the presents for the ones from him, giving Steve’s his and then holding his own.

Steve opened his present in Bucky’s sheet covered lap, looking over his shoulder and kissing it tenderly when he saw what it was. It was a fancy ink set with a glass quill. It was handmade and high quality and Steve loved it.

Clint opened his present carefully, it was smaller than Steve’s but his breath caught when he saw what it was. It was a purple pegasus pin.

“I went digging for it. I have the black pegasus, I am assuming Steve still has his blue one and I got you the purple one.” Bucky grinned. “We match!”

“Gods above, I love you!” Bucky laughed as Clint kissed him, noticing how Steve moved to the drawer to pull something out. When Clint pulled away, Bucky saw the tiny little blue pegasus pin in Steve’s hand

Steve ended up giving Bucky a set of sketches. One was of Clint and Bucky in the funicular, one was of the view of Sorrento with a promise of taking Bucky there one day, one was of Verona and one was of the Avengers. All of them were unmasked and Bucky stilled as he looked at with wide eyes because Thor was there wearing his armour and cape but no helmet which usually obscured his face (Bucky had teased his Thor with the name resemblance over the years so to find out it was his Thor that was an Avenger shook him to his core). Steve and Clint were there as well, dressed as Captain America and Hawkeye respectively.

“Are you telling me my best friend is an Asgardian god?” 

“So you are the prince he would tell us about, Prince James.” Bucky knew all about the serum that Captain America had used so it explained why he was so big now.

“I guess you are no longer private security?”

“We were but Stark and Fury, the head of Shield, made the Avengers and we joined.” Steve stroked up and down Bucky’s arms, trying to reassure him somehow.

Clint pulled out a wrapped box and gently placed it in Bucky’s hands, “Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

Bucky opened it to see a ring. It was silver and was shaped like an arrow, the nock and the point almost connected the ring but it had a little gap so Bucky could adjust it to whatever size he needed. It was identical to Steve’s ring, including the little amethyst on the point and Bucky loved it, putting it onto his index finger. 

Bucky pulled Clint in for another kiss, keeping Steve’s arms around him.

“I could get used to this.” 

“So could we but the Avengers will not rest until they have met you.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek apologetically. “If you are comfortable with it, we will take you to the tower after the new year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [ Pegasus pins ](https://www.boxlunch.com/product/disney-fantasia-pegasus-enamel-pin-set---boxlunch-exclusive/11608962.html) which I need in my life.


End file.
